beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Zero One/Episode Summary
The episode opens with a flashback to 1983 Fort Reed, Kansas. Thunder is rumbling and the wind is shown ripping a sign for Fort Reed from the ground. In his bedroom, Edgar is counting to calm himself as the storm rages outside. Soon his father comes in and grabs him to take him to the shelter as tornado sirens sound in the distance. As they move to leave the house the wind picks up various items outdoors and they retreat to other parts of the house, unable to safely exit. Eventually, part of the roof collapses on top of Edgar and his father, who shields Edgar for his own protection. A time later, light streaming in the window, the boy wakes up under fallen debris but cannot find his father, he is shown standing with all the items and debris rising into the air around him. Screen fades to white as Edgar shouts for his father. Tom and Diane Matthews are shopping with their son Holden for a new bed in a shop similar to IKEA. Diane has a moment in which gets emotional regarding Holden's old bed, that they purchased when he was three years old, his big boy bed. She discusses tucking him in, curling up beside him when he had a bad dream and sleeping in the bed when Holden was in the hospital. Eventually, she agrees that its time to start thinking of Holden as an Adult. Holden and Luke build the bed in his bedroom, discussing trying to have a life. Luke discusses working as a barista and encourages Holden to be using his powers to make a difference and help people. All Holden wants is a normal life. They finish building the bed, but it falls apart once they place the mattress on top. Holden discusses his missing truck needing lots of work at the garage in Colorado. Luke asks Diane if she and Pastor Ian broke up, but Tom says he's out of the picture. Diane offers to drive Tom home and they are then shown meeting with the Sheriff in a diner alongside, Gale Borden, from the Kansas City Field Office of the FBI. Holden and Luke are playing basketball after dinner. They discuss weirdness from their parents, Holden remarking on "when was the last time that Mom offered to drive Dad home?" But Luke mentions that she is unaware of him being kicked out of school. A car passes, Holden, seemingly paranoid takes interest in it, but Luke mentions if Hollow Sky wanted them they would've come for them already. Holden says he can just sense something is coming. On his way inside Luke provides tips for Holden to make the basket. Using his powers, Holden levitates the basketball for a second then sinks the ball into the net and repeats, moving a little further back before going inside himself. Gail seems scatterbrained and has to ask the waitress for a pen. Gail tells them she has been working on nine missing person cases in Kansas. There is seemingly nothing to link these cases together, all of them being diverse in age, race, and religion, except for Helping Hands. Diane is questioned about her seven month relationship with Pastor Ian Brachman, including questions about their intimacy. Gail recounts to Tom that he told the Sheriff (John) that they were concerned Pastor Ian and Hollow Sky had interest in their son but never asked why. She mentions that Holden awoke from his coma seemingly unharmed, with no muscle atrophy or brain damage. In order to protect Holden, they need to know what Hollow Sky wants from him. They encourage Diane to reconcile with Pastor Ian in order to futher the information that they have about Hollow Sky. Tom is unhappy about this and says no, before leaving. Diane goes with him but seems reluctant. Holden has a nightmare in which he finds his brother Luke lit by the snow on a TV screen and has the face of one of the creatures from the Realm. He wakes up startled on the floor next to his bed, with his hand tied to the headboard with a rope (seemingly by choice). In a coffee shop where Luke works, Holden recounts the nightmare to Willa. He's concerned that they made things worse by blowing up the bridge in the Realm. Willa says they are dreams and they don't mean anything, she thinks they are safe. Willa told Arthur about the destruction of the bridge, but not about her mother in the realm. Tom arrives and honks to take Holden to work. Willa reminds him of their date the next night and that she is cooking him dinner, they kiss goodbye. Luke sees them off, and discusses cooking with Willa, who does not know how. Holden is shown working for his father in the warehouse, performing monotonous tasks, but has difficulty interacting socially with his peers, particularly a conversation in the breakroom between Lenny and Stevie regarding basketball and the supremacy of LeBron James vs. Michael Jordan. One of his coworkers, Steven is antagonistic and brings up Tom as "Holden's Daddy" since Holden doesn't initially appear to have an opinion. Charlie is taking a prenatal yoga class and starts making conversation in the back with another young woman. Charlie introduces herself to the other woman as Natalie, who responds with her name as Robin. Holden goes shopping for baby items with Jeff McArdle, who is purchasing items for his nephew. They discuss whether or not his abilities are hereditary, and if Willa had a baby, would the baby have them. Holden reveals that he and Willa have not been intimate and that he's just waiting for the right time. When Jeff brings up Charlie, he mentions that he tried to track her down but asks Holden to level with him. Jeff mentions that Charlie is a survivor and that Holden should focus on Willa who loves him and drop the Charlie thing. After the class, Charlie/Natalie and Robin have a conversation regarding their pregnancies. Robin is 22 weeks along, due August 19th, Charlie/Natalie is first trimester and keeping it hush hush. Charlie/Natalie brings up that Robin's baby will be a Leo "ruled by the sun, strong, confident" and guesses that Robin is a Saggitarius, but she is actually a Scorpio, born November 3rd. Charlie/Natalie says she's a scorSio as well and her birthday is November 11th. Robin mentions that November 11th, 2014 is her anniversary with her wife. When Robin asks about the father of Charlie/Natalie's baby after noticing there wasn't a wedding ring Charlie says that it was a one-time thing and that she'll remember it for the rest of her life. Willa cooked dinner, and because she didn't have any crushed black pepper she replaced it with red and doubled the recipe since there were two of them. Holden is visibly sweating and drinking lots of water. When Willa gets up to put on music at his request, he chugs to glasses of water and wipes his tongue on the napkin. Holden recounts the basketball conversation from work but Willa doesn't relate. Having come to the conclusion that the meal is inedible they laugh and decide to go Wayne's, a place that Lenny had mentioned to Holden in passing on their way out of work. Charlie returns to her truck where she removes a fake pregnancy belly and begins to take notes after replaying a recording of the earlier conversation. Yellow Jacket lets himself into the passenger side of the door and converses with Charlie. Yellow Jacket wants an update on where Charlie is with their friend and discusses Ramon's attention span, since he's keeping an eye on Annabelle. Charlie says she has it under control and that she'll get Yellow Jacket what he wants. Charlie says that Annabelle was not part of the deal, but Yellow Jacket says she is now. Holden and Willa are playing pool when Steven, a coworker, approaches them at the pool table. Steven, seemingly drunk, picks a fight with Holden regarding his working at the warehouse and potentially trying to move up the ladder ahead of people who have been there longer since his father Tom is the Boss. Holden attempts to get Stevie to go away but he continues his aggression and wants to play pool on their table. Willa challenges Stevie to play them for the table. As Willa shoots for the eight ball, it stops just prior to falling into the corner pocket. Holden uses his powers for it to go in the pocket. Steven starts a fight with Holden, shoving him, while his buddy grabs Willa. Willa fights off both Steven and his buddy, with a pool stick that she has broken in two, she grabs hers and holden's coats and they leave. Following the fight at Wayne's, Willa and Holden kiss in the car. They discuss Willa's enjoyment of the fight and its accompanying adrenaline. They discuss how they can't be normal, but they can be close enough to their own version of normal. Holden invites Willa in, but she mentions his parents and defers to going home to check on Arthur. They kiss again and say goodnight. In his bedroom, Holden ties his hand to the headboard of his bed with rope prior to going to sleep. Willa sees Arthur in his workshop, unsuccessfully working on something. A meal is brought in on a hospital tray for Edgar Abbott, shown drawing with crayons. The nurse tries to make conversation and as she's leaving, Edgar says he needs to find Holden Matthews. As he says this empatically to the nurse a second time she reacts scared when his tray of food begins boiling. The fire alarm goes off and orderlies arrive to pull the nurse and patient from the room. Category:Episode Summaries